Talk:Dead Heat Summer Race!/@comment-24966619-20170812031813/@comment-29893250-20170812050852
Appmedia is also plain useless. I rip on appmedia all the time. Appmedia's rankings are practically based around what servant you'd use to carry you in the early the middle stages of the game or are simply universally recognized as the best. But seriously, who of those who know how to play the game CARE about that kind of criteria? If I have Tamamo, she's a one stop arts team core. I don't even need to have anything else specifically to make a Tamamo team. Just Tamamo + Hans/Mashu + support. Done. Yet she gets notched down as something lower than the lynchpin she is. Let me tear apart their recent evaluations real quick for you. Nero caster, rated at least a 6. They cite Nero as hard to use. Nero is not hard to use at all. For reference, there's a charge with some props, a self buff with props, and a target attack boost and guts. Let's look at the basic jobs and how Nero stacks up in them. Farming, long battles, hard battles, flexibility, and replaceability. For farming, Nero has a 50% charge a personal attack buff, and a targetable attack buff. This means that with any number of easily accessible event CEs, she can fire off on turn 1. With her buffs and overcharge, there is no question that she can wipe out the wave for your average farm. So she's useful for farming. Obviously, she's not Drake or something. Not a super high usefulness farmer but she will do her job just fine. So she gets a thumbs up here. Long battles. There are better choices than Nero. She is more for quick spurts while still functioning in between and doesn't possess much in the way of anything that'd make her particularly desirable for a long battle other than targeted guts and her passive increased heal which is a bit nice. So she's usable but not exactly good either. This is ok. Many aren't good for long term battles. Hard battles. Nero is so so for hard battles. Against a single enemy, she's quite laxluster but in terms of clearing big waves like boss rushes, she looks quite good. That early ability to fire comes in handy as do her various boosts and ability to boost others. Maybe your anti unit servant needs that 50% boost. Having very high dps for a caster even if you were to assume her 50% boost is to be used on another servant, I'd say that for boss rushes, she's useful. Flexibility. Pretty flexible. She's ok on her own, can hit reasonably, and before anyone says something about her being a caster, her basic overcharge gives her an extra 20% attack so you can just pretend that she doesn't have that and has the damage modifier of a saber when she fires off her NP. She gets a passing grade here too. Last is replaceability/demand. There is one servant who does even part of Nero's job atm and that is DaVinci. Comparing them, DaVinci is a better spammer but Nero has more support capacity and more straight damage while not needing to be in a specific team to do her thing. They often forget that in farming, you only need so much power. Once you reach that damage threshold, more damage doesn't make one significantly better unless it is damage that can compete with an anti unit NP or has a particularly wide niche. Let's compare with Nikola Tesla. Tesla gets a whole point over Nero in evaluation. However, Nero does roughly similar damage to him when not considering earth and sky enemies. Is it enough to farm still? Yes. Is there much reason to be using him over an anti unit when against earth and sky? Only in boss rushes. However, Tesla is a 1.5 shot wonder and Nero can do more jobs. The others I don't believe they delved too deep into but they rate all the 4 stars as pretty good and I'm inclined to agree mostly. None are game breaking but also above average. But hey, why would you even bother listening to some people who think Okita is worse than Orion and that Shiki saber is just a smidgen above the bottom of the barrel.